PERDON
by Agustina091
Summary: "Solo hasta que lo veas perdido, sabras lo que significa para ti"
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! SOY NOVATA EN ESTO, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO (QUE ESCRIBO CUALQUIER COSA, NO SOLO FANFICT, NUNCA ESCRIBI UNA HISTORIA), OJALA QUE LES GUSTE! SALUDOS A TODOS :D

* * *

_CAPITULO1_

No podía parar de pensar... No entendía lo que le pasaba, comparado con lo de Shotaro, era totalmente diferente… Diferente a lo de antes, y a lo de ahora. Aunque también pensaba en él, las emociones que sentía no eran iguales.

Hacía ya mucho que la filmación de B.J. había terminado, uno o tal vez dos meses, desde ese momento no pasaba tanto tiempo con él, y lo estaba extrañando. Claro que se veían en los pasillos de LME, pero las palabras no pasaban de más de un saludo, un "cómo te ha ido", o un "qué haces por aquí"… Pero se ponía nerviosa, el solo verlo caminar hacia ella le ponía los nervios de punta… Porque lo deseaba… Lo extrañaba… Quería abrazarlo, pero no podía… Las palabras no salían de su boca y el momento pasaba muy rápido, claro que Tsuruga-san siempre está ocupado… Pero se sentía aliviada de que se aleje, solo por un momento porque enseguida podía sentir como se estrujaba su corazón, queriendo tenerlo cerca…

Estaba confundida… Y no podía parar de pensar en que hacer…

Debía hablar con él y sacarse esta angustia… O no valía la pena, arruinaría la relación sempai - kohai que tenían y no volverían a hablarse… Después de todo Kyoko sabía muy bien que él estaba enamorado de una chica de preparatoria, él jamás se fijaría en una mujer común y sin ningún atractivo como ella… Y aún así, le había dicho que en ese momento de su vida no podía permitirse esas distracciones…

Pero pensaba que aunque hablando con el no podría nunca aclarar su corazón del todo, porque hace poco había tenido un encuentro con ese tipo idiota, y había terminado aún más confundida, que era lo que había cambiado? no sabía… Pero aunque todavía sentía un profundo odio, la sensación había cambiado.

Estaba sofocada en ese traje. Era una linda tarde de primavera, y hacía algo de calor. Ese día le había tocado trabajar en Kimagure Rock como Bou. Por suerte su trabajo había terminado, aún tenía que esperar por las indicaciones para la transmisión de una edición especial por los 100 programas asique salió del pollo y volvio a ser Kyoko.

Quería despejar su mente. No le era posible trabajar tranquilamente de esa manera, asique fue a la terraza del canal, se acerco a la baranda y miro hacia el precipicio…

Allí estaría ella sola con el viento. Eso es lo que ella creía. No sabía que dos ojos sorprendidos por su presencia la estaban mirando.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO2

Se sintió aliviada. Una suave brisa movía su cabello, como si la acariciaran… Y nuevamente pensó en él... Y su corazón se acelero otra vez. Quería verlo… anhelaba verlo… lo extrañaba…

– Tsuruga-san… - suspiro muy bajo, y el viento disolvió su aliento.

– Cómo dijiste?... - El estaba ahí por a presentación de su nuevo cencillo.. le habló desde atrás.

Ella volteó y lo vío hay parado, mirándola con ojos sorprendidos, y algo molestos. Que hacia ese tipo allí? Porque estaba mirándola así?

– Qué estás haciendo acá?- le preguntó, pero en vez de recibir una respuesta vio como caminaba hacia donde estaba ella.

– Acaso lo has llamado? El no está aquí, porque pronunciaste su nombre? – siguió cuestionándola…

–No te atrevas a acercarte más… – le advirtió viendo que no pensaba detenerse a una distancia prudente.

–Acaso no dijiste que "si pierdes regresarás a Kyoto con la cola entre las patas, y serviré en tu casa por el resto de mi vida"? – continuó hablando sin hacer caso a lo que Kyoko le decía… pero porqué le reprochaba eso ahora?

Poco a poco la fue acorralando contra la baranda, Kyoko no tenía escapatoria. No había salida, era enfrentarlo o morir en caída libre. Que quería Shotaro trayendo ese recuerdo a ese momento.

–No podés perder ante él, dijiste que soy tu presa y que ibas a derrotarme … – siguió culpándola como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

–Que te pasa idiota? Yo no he perdido ante nadie– contesto Kyoko con la voz temblorosa porque comenzaba a sentir el vacio detrás de si… sentía que había visto atreves de ella.

–Estabas suspirando y diciendo su nombre como una chica estúpida y enamoradiza – le dijo con un tono risueño e irónico, le molestaba… Le molestaba mucho.

–Cl…claro que no estaba haciendo eso… ya te dije que no me volveré una idiota enamoradiza de nuevo... – contesto Kyoko bajando la voz y dirigiendo la mirada a un costado.

Shotaro no pudo dejar de observar su cara diciendo esas palabras… es que se había sonrojado?... Se había calmado para contestarle eso, y sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

–Ya te lo dije en una ocasión… justo ese maldito nos interrumpió…– le dijo con calma.

Comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a su cara, y Kyoko se estremeció… estaba completamente paralizada. No sabía muy bien que debía hacer. Shotaro con una mano la tomo por la espalda y con la otra le agarro con suavidad la cara…

–Para mí, sos la única mujer que… voy a amar – soltó esas palabras que tanto pujaban por salir y como si el viento lo hubiera empujado la besó, como si fuera la única vez que pudiera hacerlo, pues él pensó que jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra… Se estaba jugando su amor o su odio.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Kyoko ya no podía más con su cuerpo... dolía sentirlo así. Y no era como aquella vez en San Valentín que ese tipo le robo un beso. Esta vez era diferente, podía sentir como se le revolvía el estómago… Esa sensación de enamoramiento que sintió hasta que fue traicionada por su primer amor... Pero se sentía confundida, eso no debería estar pasando, se suponía que ella lo odiaba.

– "que estoy haciendo" – pensó Kyoko.

De un empujón se lo sacó de encima y eventualmente Shotaro se separo unos pasos.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y se vieron sonrojados… Kyoko volvió a desviar la mirada lo que le dio pie a él para volver a abrazarla.

Y esta vez ella no opuso resistencia, se dejo llevar por los brazos del chico, rozando la piel suave de sus amargos labios, reconoció su aliento, y así probaron el sabor de la respiración del otro, dulce que se deja caer poco a poco, tomandose todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer cada milímetro de sus bocas. El cosquilleo aumentaba, como si ansiaran algo más… Y fue así como ese beso explotó y los provocadores labios de Kyoko invitaron a Shotaro a apropiarse de su boca como si fuera suya, saboreándolos donde pequeños mordiscos hicieron que se estremezcan y cuando sus lenguas se cruzaron quisieron más. Los brazos del chico la apretaban y acercaban a él recorriéndola desde la espalda a la cabeza, y ella lo tomaba con fuerza por la espalda y la cara. Y cuando ya no tenían más aliento se separaban para tomar algo de aire y seguían.

Así estuvieron algunos minutos y entretanto la mente de Kyoko intentaba volver en sí, pero era en vano, era como si su cuerpo lo deseara desde hace mucho y ante la situación sus pensamientos habían perdido fuerza.

Por fin separaron sus bocas y se quedaron en un abrazo…

Entonces comprendió…

Entendió por fin cuáles eran sus sentimientos por Shotaro. Dolor… dolía, y dolía muchísimo… Ella había sido traicionada, humillada y maltratada por aquella persona a la que tanto idolatraba, ella lo amaba y él se aprovechaba de eso a su favor, pero no la quería, nunca la quiso. Por eso lo odiaba y le tenía un profundo rencor y deseos de venganza, al menos eso pensaba Kyoko, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que sus intenciones de que él pague por todo lo que le hizo y que sufra lo que ella, solo eran unos profundos deseos de ser observada, reconocida y de que la ame tanto como ella a él. Esas fueron siempre las intenciones de Kyoko, pero las había ocultado tras un manto de dolor y desesperación de una mujer despechada.

Ya era muy tarde para ellos...

Kyoko se separo del abrazo de Shotaro muy calmada. Lo miro fijamente y le dijo:

–Perdoname –

Shotaro estaba perplejo, que quería decir con eso…

–Perdón, pero no puedo am–

–Te amo! – le recalcó el gritando – No es lo que querías? –

–No puedo amarte– le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Estaba muy triste, hizo algo que no debía haber hecho. Comprendió que ya no lo odiaba y se sentía miserable por hacerle esto ahora– Perdoname por favor… pero no puedo amarte–

–Pero el beso…. El beso que nos dimos no significa nada? – quería convencerla

–Perdón, pero ya es muy tarde para eso… yo… – comenzó a moverse para escapar – yo estoy pensando en– "en otra persona" quiso decirle pero fue interrumpida por Shotaro.

–No! No es tarde… Te amo, siempre te he querido, pero fui un idiota que no puedo verlo, siempre fuiste la persona más importante para mí, incluso todo el tiempo que estuviste a mi lado no me bastó para poder valorarte, fui un estúpido, y me odio por eso… No quiero perderte otra vez… Te amo. Por favor perdóname, no me abandones, dejame compensarte…–Shotaro se había puesto verborrágico – Dejame amarte como te lo mereces!... – finalizo gritando.

–Perdoname…– dijo Kyoko sollozando mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras dejándolo solo, con el viento como única compañía.

Él ya lo sabía… Pero pensó que tal vez las memorias la traicionarían y ese beso la haría volver con él, pero sus pensamientos por esa persona eran más fuertes, ella estaba enamorada de ese tipo, y él la perdía para siempre…

* * *

HEY! ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, SE AGRADECEN COMENTARIOS.. :D SALUDOS


End file.
